


Something to Fight For

by navaan



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve’s final thoughts.





	Something to Fight For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



A spy was a far cry from a salesman. There was no steady life, no expectation of picket-fences. Once he might have wished for a family and the peaceful life. But the world had changed, engulfed by war.

With the war, perhaps he had even forgotten what peace looked like. 

Then he'd met Diana. Now he knew peace looked like love and strength, like a beautiful warrior fighting to end fights, to save. He loved her. He was thankful life had granted that before the end.

Down there Diana was fighting.

Up here he was going to die.

For peace.


End file.
